


Hello Baby

by MitunaSpice (MitunaMint)



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, M/M, Mentions of Hello Kitty, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitunaMint/pseuds/MitunaSpice
Summary: While watching Hello Kitty, Pip decided to recommended something rather... Dirty to do.And afterwards Pip pulls out a babydoll set
Relationships: Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Hello Baby

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic they are about 20-23

Damien and Pip cuddled on their couch, a cat in Pip's lap. They were watching cutsey movies as Pip liked, he always told Damien that they were his favorites. Damien didn't pay much attention to the movie though, too focused on his lover next to him. He was so entranced on by the moment that he forgot about everything else around him.

"So how are you doing?" Pip asked quietly.  
"I'm doing good, I got my amazing boyfriend next to me after all" Damien said, looking at the blonde-haired boy next to him  
"Aw shucks, you really think I'm that great?" Pip replied  
"Of course! You're my boyfriend, Pip"  
"Well yeah, but we haven't even done anything yet.." Pip said shyly  
"Oh? What are you suggesting?" Damien said, kissing the top of Pips head  
"Well, I was just thinking about what we did last time, when you had that session in the living room with me and I ended up giving you a blowjob...  
"Oh. That." Damien said, his face going a light shade of red. "Do you really want to do that while watching Hello Kitty?"  
"You don't like Hello Kitty?" Pip asked, hurt evident in his voice.  
"No, Hello kitty is just fine. But, do you really want me to give you a blowjob when we're watching this?"  
"Erm... yeah. I mean why not?"  
"Because Hello Kitty is a children's show and we're supposed to be watching this together.  
"But Damien, please?" Pip said with a pout, his blue eyes looking directly at Damien.  
"Fine, but only because you're so cute when you beg."  
"Thanks, babe!"  
Damien got in between Pip's legs, and spread them apart, before pulling down Pip's shorts and boxers. Pip gasped a bit, trying to focus on Hello Kitty on the TV.

"Can we continue to watch this, please?" Pip asked, a bit nervous.  
"As long as you keep those legs spread, yes."  
Pip looked back up at the TV, gasping as Damien started to lick up his thighs, leaving little nips in the soft patches of flesh. Pip tilted his head back as his moans got louder, one hand gripping the back of the couch as the other rested on top of Damien's head.  
"You like that, do you?"  
"Y-yeah.." Pip said, before grabbing the remote to the TV and turning the volume up a little. He let out a loud moan when Damien started to lick the shaft of Pip's length, his hand not releasing its grip on the back of the couch.  
"You like seeing yourself getting tongue-fucked by your boyfriend while watching TV?"  
"M-maybe..." Pip said, before Damien took the entire length into his mouth and started to suck, rolling his tongue around the tip.  
"F-fuck... Ah! More, please!" Pip said, grabbing Damien's hair in his hand. "Ah! D-don't stop!"  
Damien took the entire length into his mouth, Pip groaning loudly as he started to thrust in and out of the boy's mouth.  
Gagging a little as he felt himself practically deepthroating Pip's length, Damien continued to suck, pumping the length in his hand as he moaned around it.  
Pip started panting and squeaking out soft moans, his entire body tensing up as he let out a loud moan, flooding Damien's mouth with his sweetness.  
The moan mixed with the taste of his boyfriend made him start to throb and pulsate, filling his mouth with more of his seed.  
Pulling off with a pop, he felt a little bit of cum dripping down his chin.  
"There, now we can continue to watch our show." Pip said, smiling at him.  
"You're really still watching Hello Kitty?" Damien said, rolling his eyes.  
"Yep!" Pip said, smiling.  
"I don't understand why you like that show."  
"She's pretty and pink!"  
"Whatever" Damien said, handing Pip a blanket.  
"Thanks, babe!"  
"You're welcome, baby."  
The pair cuddled and continued to watch the show while it ended, before Damien changed it to something else. Something much raunchier and inappropriate.  
"Damien! W-What is this?" Pip said, his face going bright red as he looked at what was playing on the screen  
"Oh this? I thought we should watch something... A little different" the noirette said with a smirk.  
"What the hell! You can't just change the channel to something else!" Pip said, turning bright red.  
"Well I can and I did.  
Pip tried to get the remote away from Damien, crawling over his lap in the process. Damien gave a quick smack to Pip's ass, making him yelp.  
"Let me have it, pipsqueak."  
"FINE! I'm going to the bedroom" Pip said with a pout, as he got off the couch with his blanket wrapped around him.  
"Did I do something wrong, babe?  
"Leave me alone!" Pip yelled out, going into their shared bedroom. Pip's face was a bright red, and he decided to tease Damien a bit. He pulled out a baby-blue pair of lace panties, and some matching high-thighs and put them on. He slowly walked out of the room with a playful smirk.  
"What do you think, Da- er... baby?"

Damien looked at Pip for a minute. Pip had his white button-up shirt on still, but it went well with the small baby-blue high thighs and panties. He bit his lip and smiled, before grabbing the remote and turning the TV off.  
"You're not serious."  
"Oh yes. I am. Now come here"  
Pip walked over to Damien and sat on his lap, the blondies hands roaming Damiens bare chest and sides. Pip grabbed the back of Damiens head, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They continued to kiss as their tongues wrestled with each other.  
"Pip..."  
"Hm?"  
"You dressed up all pretty for me... Its a shame I have to remove these panties" Damien growled, his voice filled with lust.  
"Oh- I- I guess you might be right then..." Pip said, a small pout forming on his lips.  
"Its okay darling" the noirette said, gently kneading Pip's thighs with his hands.  
"I know... I know..." Pip said, a small giggle escaping his lips.  
Damien tugged on the top of the panties, looking into Pips blue eyes. They had a certain shine to them that they haven't had before.  
"You don't have anything to be ashamed of, you know?"  
Pip bit his lip nervously.  
"I- I know..."  
With that said, Pip did his best to take things into his own hands. He undid Damien's pants and boxers, the noirette's member springing out. He began to rub the bulging head with one hand, while with his other he grabbed and wrapped his fingers around it.  
"Ngh... Pip..." Damien said, tugging down Pip's panties  
Damien kissed up Pip's neck and left bite marks, the marks turning into hickies all over Pip's neck and jawline. He nibbled on Pip's ear, his hand working the other's throbbing member.  
"I want you... Do me... Please?" Pip said, a pained expression on his face.  
"Oh.. You know I can't resist that face..." Damien said, grabbing a bottle of lube that was stuffed under the couch. He put a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, before inserting one into his entrance. He began to rub in small circles, slowly working his finger in and out. The whole time he continued to assault Pip's lips with kisses, his free hand running through Pip's blonde hair.  
Pip let out small squeaks and moans, before Damien removed his fingers from Pip's body.  
"On your knees, darling" he ordered.  
Pip did as he was told, as Damien stood behind him.  
He put his hands around Pip's hips, before slowly inserting his length into the blondies entrance.  
"Ugh...!" Pip yelled, a mixture of pain and pleasure shooting through him.  
"You're so tight..."  
"I know, I'll probably be sore for a couple days."  
Damien kissed up Pip's back, thrusting in and out of Pip. The thrusting soon got faster, more intense and the sounds grew louder.  
"You like that, don't you?"  
"Yeah...!"  
Pip grabbed onto the couch, moaning and letting little squeaks out as he came all over himself and the couch. Damien groaned as he finished, his member releasing a large load of thick white liquid inside of Pip, filling him up.  
Pulling out of Pip, he was panting a lot, before picking Pip up and bringing him to their bedroom.  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
"Yeah..." Pip said, a bit tired.  
"You need anything?" Damien said.  
"Just you... and me..." Pip smiled, closing his eyes.  
A moment later, Pip was sound asleep.


End file.
